


The Right of Skin Chapter VII

by Geelady



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geelady/pseuds/Geelady





	The Right of Skin Chapter VII

The Right of Skin - Chapter VII

Setting/Spoilers: Slightly pre-Season One I guess.  
Rating: NC-17. Non-con, hetero’ and some minimal slash. Go away if any offends.  
Pairings: John/Zhaan, John/Various shipmates  
Summary: AU. John Crichton is caught on a ship. Aliens are present, and his so-called life aboard Moya begins.  
Disclaimers: Farscape and its characters are the property of Jim Henson Productions, and a bunch of other folks who made $$ from it. Me? I make fun.  
Note: Please remember that in this version of Farscape there are some details that have come from memory while others I am making up as I go along - I’m “tweaking” canon to suit this AU.  
FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

 

“This K’traatr god. Why worship a demon?” John lay on his back, his body spent from bringing The Kelid, and some pleasure, to Zhaan.

Zhaan lay on top of him still, looking at his face, her chin in her be-ringed hands. “Because of the power they thought they could gain from him.”

“Him? I thought you called it a she?”

“He is she, she is he - Gods have no gender. The words for male or female are ours.” Zhaan explained.

Zhaan had weekens ago decided to cease avoiding talk of K’Traatr. John deserved total truth from her now, and her willingness to reveal herself and the faults of her species.

“Not much different from us, actually - from humans.”

She and all aboard Moya were separated from their home world and their peoples, but at least they knew their planets were out there still. John heard nothing of Earth and there was nothing to gain by speaking to him of it, or she imparting any knowledge she may or may not learn. He did not even know where he was in the galaxy. Zhaan recalled one of his first requests after the TC chip had been installed. He had wanted to see “star charts”, as he had called them, of “The Milky Way”. She remembered his distress, and his frightened eyes, when they revealed they possessed no knowledge of such a name.

In John’s case, Earth was better left forgotten. “We are like humans?”

He shook his head. “No not really, just some of your imperfections.” He sighed, turning over onto his stomach. John didn’t leave her quarters now when The Healings were complete. Zhaan said nothing about it to anyone but privately she much enjoyed having his body next to her at night. He was warm and solid, and she loved to lie awake listening to him breath.

Zhaan draped one shapely leg over the backs of his thighs. “Were you expecting to find greater beings beyond Earth?”

“Yes. I didn’t think all species in the universe would be like humans, but I guess I just didn’t expect the corruptions to be the same, but it looks like the universe doesn’t mind injustice.” He yawned and in microts he was asleep.

Zhaan took the opportunity to peer into his spirit with her own and found it more settled now. There were times, like now, when he was asleep and she allowed herself the pleasure to look at his heart without delving into his private thoughts - which would be a violation, and she wished to cause no more hurt in this man.

Zhaan was intrigued by the feelings she found in John Crichton the human. Anger of course over what Scorpius had done, some lingering resentment over what she had done, actions over which she still felt great shame. Humor was there, too, she was delighted to know, including a tendency to tease of which the others had been recipients. She, too, had been the mark of a few gentle jokes now and again. She didn’t mind. John had called her “big blue butt” once she remembered, he then having to explain the last word.

There was also, ever in the background of his fighting soul, a canyon of ache that looked in one direction only - back the way he had come. Always John looked back, toward his home. Zhaan feared it was a heartache he might never overcome. No, Earth and any talk of it must be left behind.

And, despite all that had been done to him, Zhaan was moved to find in him a love for her, and for Chiana and Aeryn. Even for D’Argo and Rygel. John had come to have affection for his captors, who were now his companions. They in turn had certainly come to love him as one of their own.

Zhaan wrapped her arms around him and slept.

FS

Pilot’s voice stirred them from slumber. “Zhaan. I have a message coming in on a coded channel from a Stykeran ship. It is from Stark.”

Leaving John to sleep, Zhaan wrapped a blanket around herself and headed to the bridge as quickly as possible. “Thank you Pilot. I’m on my way.”

Her old friend, the glowing half of his face shielded from their eyes, greeted Zhaan with anxious words. “This is not a social message, Zhaan, as nice as it would be to just talk.”  
Zhaan still smiled at him. “Stark. It is wonderful to see you.”

“And you.” He said “But I must get off this channel. We are not sure whether it is still secure of whether the Peacekeepers have broken it. There is news of Delva. The Resistance has spent many cycles organizing a rebellion as you know. What you might not know is that they are on the verge of succeeding. The Peacekeeper Provisional Government is losing its hold on the people and a massive overthrow is sure to occur within the next few weekens. The Resistance is calling for all Delvans to return home as soon as possible. Your services as a level nine P’au would be invaluable and not only for moral.”

“Level ten.”

Zhaan turned when she heard John speak. He was dressed and standing not ten feet behind her. She had not heard him enter the bridge, nor had anyone. Her mind had been completely absorbed in the possibility that she might be going home.

Stark was pleased. “Level ten.” He sounded impressed. “And you did this while aboard Moya?”

Zhaan nodded but said nothing. She was not one to brag. “What about the shipping lanes?”

“Still guarded. You would need a fighter to get through, and then only as part of a small armada. The Peacekeeper Dreadnaughts have retreated to the outer system to await re-enforcements, so our travel window will not be open for long.”

“You mean you are going to Delva?” though Zhaan knew his answer already. Stark had sent it from his spirit to hers. He was a powerful empath.

He nodded. “We are already nearing the Delvan system. My planets military is all but decimated. We are nothing left but a few thousand slaves spread out across other systems, so now I fight for Delva.”

“Tell my fellows I shall be joining them as soon as I can.” Zhaan would go. She had made the decision in an instant. To go home and fight once more for freedom on her home world? There was no question. No doubt.

Zhaan and Stark said their goodbyes and she turned to see her companions all looking at her with mixed expressions. Rygel seemed to be one of jealousy. “I wish I was going home.” He grumbled and floated away.

D’Argo looked very pleased for her, as did Aeryn.

Only John’s face held misgivings, but she felt he thoroughly understood her decision. “You’re going to need a fighting ship.” He said.

“There is only one fighting vessel aboard Moya – my Prowler.” Aeryn offered.

Zhaan shook her head. “I cannot ask you to –“

“I’ll do it.” Aeryn said. “When do you need me to be ready?”

John waved a finger to Aeryn, shaking his head. “I have a better idea.” He said.

FS

“We know what’s happening on Delva, Crais.” John said to the man glaring back on Moya’s view screen. “So we have a counter proposal. We’ll help you disable Talyn’s Prerogative Nexus if you escort our transport to the Delvan system.”

A harumph! escaped Crais’s lips. He clearly disapproved. “Not likely. I would be fired upon the moment we encountered a Peacekeeper Battle Cruiser. Talyn is powerful but he cannot last against a cruiser.”

“Intel’ says the Peacekeepers are hanging out on the outer worlds waiting for their buddies. The playing field ought to be clear. But we have to move fast.”

Crais waited a few microts for his TC technology to give its best interpretation of John’s phraseology. “I see.” Crais nodded. “I’ll agree to your terms on one condition. I want the Nexus disabled before we enter Peacekeeper space.”

D’Argo answered for them all. “No.”

“I will keep my side of the bargain.” Crais insisted.

“We don’t believe you.” Aeryn said.

“Yeah, yeah.” John added. “Something about you being a lying, cheating, murdering bastard has, shall we say, damaged your reputation as a nice, honest guy.”

“Then I see no way for us to settle this.” Crais answered, clearly believing he had the upper hand.

John reached for the End Transmission controls. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Crais’s scowl disappeared from the view screen.

Aeryn turned to John, irritated that he had disconnected Crais before she had a chance to do her own bargaining. “Why the frell did you do that?”

“So he won’t think he has the upper position.”

“But he does have the upper position. He knows we can’t get Zhaan through to Delva without some major firepower.”

“But he doesn’t know we know he has the upper position.” John countered. “And if he wants full control of Talyn, then he has to deal with us. We have Moya and she helps us, not him.”

“Then tell him to bring Talyn aboard and we’ll starburst to the Delvan system together, outside the Peacekeepers sensors. We’ll give him what he needs then. That way at least he’ll be in the same dren we are at the same time. Neither side will have an advantage over the other.”

“Good idea. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

Aeryn threw John a strange look. “Sure, John, whatever that means.”

“In other words, the risk is worth it.” He said, turning to Zhaan. “I guess you’d better pack.”  
FS

It only took Zhaan moments to gather what she intended to take with her: three robes, a small collection of her most prized sacred idols, a bag of healing herbs, one ceramic gourd and the oils that went into it, a tiny ringing bell, and the rings she was already wearing on her fingers.

John leaned against the doorway of her chamber as he puttered around inside. “I know why you have to go, Zhaan, I just wish there was some other way.”

“What other way could there be?” She asked, her mind on folding the many pleats of her first confirmation robe.

“A way where you could stay here.”

Zhaan forgot her small case and the items she was deftly arranging in it. She walked over to him and took his face in her hands. “If I knew you would, I would ask you to come with me.” She smiled then shook her head sadly, “But I know you won’t.”

John dropped his eyes to her carved lips, his fingers touching her face in one place, then another. “I’m...going to miss you...a lot.”

Zhaan could see into his spirit and the sadness resting there. It was possible that John had fallen in love with her, but she could not yet see that far inside. But his feelings for her were never-the-less strong and it pained her to be causing him grief once more.

She brought her forehead to rest against his. “John, I want to give you something, if you’ll allow me.”

He nodded, sensing it was probably not a keepsake to set upon his night table. “Okay.”

Zhaan placed each palm against either side of his temples and closed her eyes. “Place your hands on me, as I am doing. Now close your eyes. In a few microts you’ll feel me, see me, at the door of your soul. To receive this gift, you must open it. This will not harm you in any way.”

John was doubtful his soul even had a door. “Are we mind-melding?”

“Sh-h-h.” She said. “Just open.”

She was right. In the very next microt he could sense her asking to be let in, although he could not specify what part of her was knocking or what part of him she wanted to enter. He tried to relax and allow her to do as she willed. As never before, he trusted her.

In a wonderful instant Zhaan was inside him, spinning around a part of his mind he never knew existed, soothing a corner of his soul that had not been there before and nestled in a chamber of his heart that was suddenly born inside him. A spectacular sensation of devotion flowed through all these parts, settling down he knew not how or exactly where, but she was connecting herself to him. Zhaan was within him now in many ways; her soft voice and joyous face, her kind hands and beautiful alien eyes seeing his need, touching the very center of his will, and caressing their shared memories – preserving the bond they had shared. And now also solidifying this new bond she had just given to him, for all time.

For a few microts, it was as though he were two people in one.

Zhaan released him and looked at his face, anxious to know she had not hurt him. “Are you all right?”

John opened his eyes and the new and intense feelings quickly settled down. He was once more just John, but now she, inexplicably, was there too. “That was...amazing.” He said. Adequate words didn’t exist. “I was thinking of trying to find a flower or something to give to you as a goodbye, but I think this blows that all to dren.”

Zhaan nodded. “I would have loved a flower, but instead I’m in you and you’re in me. This is not like a betrothal, as I spoke of before, but it is more than simple friendship. I do love you, John, now and always.”

John knew if he stayed another microt he was going to start asking her to stay, so he kissed her hard on the mouth and walked away. “Same here.”

Once John disappeared around the corridor, Zhaan sent personal goodbyes to D’Argo, Chiana and Aeryn, plus a special one to both Pilot and Moya through her personal communication link. There was to be, unfortunately, no more visiting. It was time to go home.

FS

The transport pod’s progress through the outer worlds was monitored by Pilot and everyone aboard Moya, who kept their eyes unwaveringly on the view screen since the moment the transport pod had launched. Crais commanding Talyn shadowed her through it all. So far there had been no sign of Peacekeeper fighters.

Until Zhaan approached the orbit of Delva’s outer moon. A series of small proximity beacons left behind by the Peacekeeper Lord began to send out their signals as soon as the unauthorized transport was detected. The Peacekeepers might have been falling into the losing position and had all but abandoned Delva, but it seems they were determined not to go quietly.

Aboard Moya - “Pilot, is that beacon what I think it is?” John asked.

“If you think it is a Peacekeeper proximity beacon, John, you are correct. I detect several Peacekeeper fighters closing in. Their sensors have targeted the transport, but they have not yet discovered Moya.”

“Thank gods for small favors.” Chiana said.

John checked his instruments. “It’d be nice if they did us a big one once in a while. Pilot, how close is Zhaan to the Delvan atmosphere?”

“Not close enough. The fighters will be within firing range in less than one tenth of an arn.”

Chiana, her eyes squinting, tried to see beyond what Moya’s main view screen was showing her. “What about Crais? Where’s Talyn? Crais is supposed to protect Zhaan isn’t he? So why the frell isn’t he?”

Aeryn pursed her lips. “Because he’s decided we’re not worth the risk. The “dirty son-of-a-bitch” isn’t going to join the show.” She used one of John’s curses. It described Crais fairly well she thought.

Moya’s view screen suddenly switched from view-mode to an incoming image. One they instantly recognized. “Hello John.”

Chiana unconsciously took a step back. This had to be Scorpius. It was the first time she had ever seen him, and John was right, he did look like a walking corpse in sex leather. “What the frell is he doing here?”

Scorpius provided the answer. “I have my resources, Nebarian tralk. Since the Delvan Peacekeeper Lord has retreated, I also surmised – correctly as it turns out - that your priestess might be trying to return home, and wherever P’au Zhaan is, so you are too, John.”

D’Argo whispered to Aeryn. “But how the hell did he know for sure Moya was here?”

Aeryn told him. “This signal is probably being sent on wide dispersal. Every ship in the system is receiving this right now. He figured we were somewhere nearby, and Scorpius didn’t care if everyone else got his message, too, as long as it reached us. So to answer your question, he doesn’t know where Moya is, we’re still outside their sensor range.”

“But not communication range.” John added.

Scorpius, privy to the exchange that just took place, nodded. “Precisely. And the code Stark worked so hard to keep secret has been known to us for several weekens.”

“What do you want Scorpius?” John demanded. As if I didn’t already know.

Pilot interrupted. “Zhaan’s vessel has been fired upon. It is still intact but the transport has been arrested with a docking tether.”

D’Argo muted all communication with Scorpius to speak privately. “That means they have not boarded the transport. The docking joins are not compatible. This will delay their ability to seize the transport.”

“But it also means Zhaan isn’t going home, or anywhere.” Chiana said.

Scorpius’ skull-like face waited patiently. John had to hand it to the guy, he had nerve. John opened the communications again. “What do you want with Zhaan?” Maybe he could buy her some time.

“I want nothing with Zhaan, or Moya or any of your friends, John, but I want many things from you.”

The wormhole technology - whatever of it was locked up inside his brain. John sighed. He wished now he never knew anything about it. “So if I turn myself over to you, you let her go.”

“Not exactly. If you turn yourself over to me, I convince the Peacekeeper Lord not kill her and the rest of Moya’s crew, which they will do once they have located you. And believe me, they will find you.”

“As generous as ever.” John remarked.

“This is a generous offer, and not one I’m likely to repeat.”

John muted his nemesis once more. “D’Argo, I need to talk to you.”

Aeryn watched them walk off the bridge. “Hey, this isn’t a good time for a boys-only club meeting.”

“We’ll be right back, Aeryn. Stall them as long as you can.”

Outside the hearing of the others, John asked D’Argo quietly. “The Chair Scorpius left behind – where is it?” When D’Argo hesitated, John added. “I know when Scorpius escaped Moya he had to do it fast and that means he had to have left the chair behind.”

“We have it. We dismantled it.” D’Argo narrowed his eyes at his shipmate. “What are you thinking John?”

“I’m thinking we need an edge over Scorpius. Do you think you can hook it up?”

D’Argo shook his head. “No, no, it would take hours to put it back together –“

“-we don’t need the chair itself, we only need the mind probe equipment - that specific part - now can you hook that back up?”

D’Argo was looking grave. “Yes, I believe I can, but how would this help us?”

“We need to buy Zhaan time, and we need to talk to Crais and threaten him into fulfilling his side of the bargain. So far he’s been an absent partner.”

“Agreed.”

John swallowed his fear at having the chair’s power rip through his mind again. “To buy this time, we need to offer Scorpius what he wants without actually giving him what he wants.”

D’Argo thought he understood. “You’re going to erase the wormhole knowledge from your brain? That chair could kill you. And then you’re going to turn yourself over to Scorpius. This is suicide.” D’Argo felt especially for his friend, for he well understood the final consequence. “Plus you’ll never get home again, John. You’ll be stuck here forever.”

“Shut up before I change my mind. And yes to all of the above, but they’re going to kill Zhaan, and maybe us, too.”

D’Argo scowled. “This idea is insane – It would be too great a sacrifice - I won’t help you.”

John took a step forward until he and D’Argo were eye to eye. “You’re a Luxon, you understand sacrifice. And you owe me.”

D’Argo was the first to look away. “Damn you and your stubborn human nature.” His shoulders sagged a little. “Yes, I do owe you, so I’ll do it, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” D’Argo led John to where they had stored Scorpius’ mind-torture device. “I can hook it up, but how will you accomplish this John?”

“Easy. All we have to do is hook me in and as I purposely think about the wormhole technology, you throw the ol’ switchero and - whammo! No more wormhole know-how.”

“I still think this is insane. When Aeryn finds out, she’s going to kill me.”

“Well she’s not going to find out, is she? Here -” John took out a writing stylus and, snatching D’Argo’s left hand, wrote something on the back of it. “Once Scorpius has his ugly greedy hands on me, you send this out on all open channels. Crais is out there someplace and when he hears it, let’s hope he thinks we’re serious and does what he’s supposed to already have done. Tell him to wait for a signal before he opens fire. It’ll come from Zhaan.” I hope.

“From Zhaan?? And, by the way, I thought we were serious.”

“We are. I’m trying to compensate for the Sebacean arrogant factor.”

“I see. How is Zhaan going to signal Crais?”

“Never mind, I got it covered. Just help me with the damn chair.”

FS

“John, if I erase your wormhole knowledge, how are you going to remember that it was erased?”

John, the chair’s mind probes set against either side of his temple, bit his lip. “Good point.”

D’Argo had an idea. “I think all you need to do is remember from this microt on that you don’t possess wormhole knowledge and that you need to keep that knowledge from Scorpius.”

“Okay, but coach me during this frelling fun time.”

“Coach you?”

“After we pull this damn thing off, remind me of what I don’t know, and that I what I don’t know needs to be kept from Scorpius.”

“Uh - right. Are you ready?”

John nodded. “Let’s get this freak show on the road.”

FS

D’Argo returned to the bridge alone and Aeryn confronted him as soon as he was within hearing distance. “Where the frell have you two been?” She noticed John’s absence. “You left almost an arn ago – and where’s John?”

“Never mind Aeryn. Just send this message.’ He held out his hand to her and she read the few words written there. “Are you crazy? What the hezmana is this all about, D’Argo? Scorpius is screaming for John and he’s about to fire.”

“Just send it.”

Aeryn started plugging the message into the communication consol but wouldn’t let up. “Where’s John?”

D’Argo asked his own question. “Is the message sent?”

“Yes.”

D’Argo touched the controls himself. “John? Do you receive me?”

“Aye, aye.”

Aeryn’s eyes grew wide. She could tell from his voice he was in his module and that meant he was off Moya. “What the frell is John doing out there?”

D’Argo now answered. “Purchasing time.”

FS

John sent out his own beacon so Scorpius could track him, accompanied by a personal voice message. “Hey Scorpy’! Here I am. I’m yours, so you can leave Zhaan alone.”

Scorpius’ voice answered through John’s head-set. “I will ensure her safety, if not her freedom. Here are the coordinates for my ship. Follow them exactly, John, and no tricks, or I swear your priestess and all her friends will die today.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.”

FSFSFSFSFSFS

Chapter VIII asap


End file.
